


Onion Flamingo Pickle

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	Onion Flamingo Pickle

Onion Flamingo Pickle

 

*  
Sebastian和Chris正在进行一项“谁先和对方说话就输了”的比赛，这项比赛的具体起因是一件小到几乎令人发指的琐事，“比Chris梦见我在梦里甩了他变直了还要可笑”，Sebastian在飞往布达佩斯之前拒绝透露更多，他摇摇头，把他巨大的LV旅行袋甩到肩膀上，他最近总不离手的那副透明框墨镜差点从鼻梁上滑下来。

“那是我的。”Chris指了指Sebastian的墨镜说道，张开手臂耸了一下肩，“别这样嘛……Come on，Babe，不来一个送别的拥抱吗？”

Chris刚刚剃了胡子没几天，脸上又冒了一层浅浅的胡渣，他的外卖店棒球帽反戴着，嘟着嘴一副可怜兮兮的甜心样子，棕色的眼珠闪着光。

Sebastian伸出一根手指，向Chris的狗狗眼攻势宣告无效，戴了墨镜的脸张狂又严肃，那意思是比赛正式开始，假如我足够善心的话，刚刚算让给你一个球。然后Sebastian做了个给嘴巴拉上拉链的手势，Chris不可思议地摇头，皱起眉毛无声抗议这个可恶的明显自己处于弱势的可恶游戏。

但好在Sebastian再次使用了一次慈悲的豁免，他在他们共同居住的秘密公寓门口转身，冲Chris指了指自己的脸，哦Chris不会错过每一次可能的上垒机会，他立刻笑得灿烂无比露出一排雪白的牙齿冲上来，那么可爱，Sebastian声称这是永远的哈士奇笑容，于是他侧过脸。

但Chris不由分说地扳住了他的下巴，然后飞快地吧唧一口重重亲在Sebastian挂着笑意的嘴唇上。

“纽约太冷了！”Chris在Sebastian拉下墨镜冲他翻白眼的同时争辩，“别生气啦。”

 

*  
第二天的战况被在时差和培训组会里晕头转向的Sebastian彻底忘了个精光，他为了新片需要进行相当长并且相当专业的宇航员训练，因此，晕头转向也是物理意义上的。

然而，如果有什么蹊跷的事情发生，那应该是Chris像是卯足了劲要在他们两个愚蠢之极的比赛里赢了Sebastian一样，他只存了Chris号码的那个手机整天安静无比。要知道，以他对自己男朋友的了解，Chris憋不住话程度是，当他在街边停下去买一份午饭，手机震动了五次，那分别是Chris告诉他“中午吃了一条酸黄瓜”、“一条半”、“为什么你恨酸黄瓜”、“晚上有比赛”和“回来看”以及一个露齿笑的emoji笑脸。Sebastian认为这个表情相当Chris，他挑挑眉，把打包的午饭换一只手拎着，掏出手机回复一个OK，抬起头的时候有一个留小胡子的狗仔恰好按下快门拍到了他挂着一点笑容的脸。

和Chris Evans谈恋爱有一点不能称之为秘密的秘密。如果Sebastian愿意停下来对偷拍的狗仔善意微笑并且挥手的话，也许他会有点害羞地承认，那就是无论何时、时隔多久他们多么曲折地见上一面，Chris总是会用他的那种方式把Sebastian甜晕。这具体包括，当他一边把吐司片塞进嘴里一边无聊地刷开社交网站会看见Chris在交给公司打理的推特账号活动照里，有意无意地露出他们相同的那条吊坠链子，人海茫茫，有时在朋友的朋友的新照片里，Sebastian一眼就能看到被路人逮到的大明星Chris Evans亲切地在合照里戴的是属于自己的那副墨镜。

而在旁人无法破解的另外一部分里，Chris有一个只有他们自己知道内容的私密账号，从他追到Sebastian的第一天开始，记录下他头发凌乱的睡脸，抱着狗的傻笑，对着Chris的镜头张大嘴巴的可爱鬼脸，或是在Sebastian还睡得毫无知觉的凌晨，Chris搂着他举起手机，拍下这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩靠在自己胸口的纹身上熟睡的样子。

Sebastian无数次让自己这么做，在布达佩斯片场的午休时间陷进折叠椅，周围的同事们笑闹成一团拍下搞怪的照片，而Sebastian绝不会向Chris承认他却像个恋爱中的男孩一样捧着手机，一边灌着功能型饮料一边刷Instagram和Twitter。鉴于没有来自男朋友的可爱短消息，他已经在训练途中有些不专业地走神好几次去想那个一直没有响起过的手机。Sebastian有点恼火。

*  
布达佩斯凌晨五点的时候，“我在想一件事，”Sebastian的脸贴着枕头，一边在黑暗里揉着眼睛把屏幕调得不那么刺眼，一边小声把手机屏幕上的字念出来，“当你男朋友嫌弃你话太多的时候，是否也包括了做爱的场合……”他挑了挑眉，把这一句里的love咽进肚子，向上滑了滑屏幕，看到了Chris在他们的公寓门口反戴棒球帽的装酷脸自拍。Chris的胡渣修剪过了，棕色的眼睛亮晶晶的，他沐浴在他们家里温暖的灯光里，唇角挂着同样温暖的笑。Sebastian在心里咒骂了一句，觉得自己简直被Chris帅得一阵眩晕，他甚至都忘了刚刚念出来的那句话到底是什么意思了。

除此之外还有，Sebastian被他男朋友的推特账号刷屏刷了个够，“也许有时候只想让你知道我在做什么，比如当我想着你打飞机。”Tag是比赛倒数日。Chris在照片里冲着他们家的浴室镜面撩起T恤，炫耀自己结实火辣的腹肌线条。Sebastian忍不住让自己趴在那一堆柔软过度的枕头里，棉布干净的味道钻进脑子。 

然后Sebastian的视线久久停留在一张没有文字的照片上。那张照片里的自己正转过脸来看着镜头，他笑得开心不已，开心到任谁看到都会说他笑得眼角堆满了甜蜜的纹路，开心到他一点都没有注意Chris偷拍他的镜头和他脸上还没来得及退去的笑容，他笑得合不拢的嘴，他光着的脚丫随意翘在Chris家的沙发上，而Chris的狗挨着他的大腿，叼着一颗球趴成了舒适的一坨。Sebastian的手一直有一搭没一搭地挠它柔软的耳朵。

他怎么会不记得？他在Chris叫他名字回头的前一秒钟正在看的那张DVD名叫《床伴逐个数》啊。

*  
可Chris的电话却来得那么及时，及时到足以佐证他压根也不想赢得冷战胜利，Sebastian接起来，沙哑地道早安，“早，赌局先生，”他在床单里翻了个身，从枕头下面摸出耳机线。“在那边的战况如何？”

“寂寞的晚上，我向你宣告我的失败，你赢了，我投降，”Chris的声音紧贴着Sebastian的耳朵一点点毫无征兆地灌进来，然后他突然爆发出了一阵低沉的笑，“哦Sebby拜托快点让这个愚蠢的游戏永远滚蛋。”

“恶作剧结束。”Sebastian忍不住在柔软的枕头里勾起嘴角，放任自己把指尖漫无目的地游弋在床的另一边，他想起很多个秘密的早晨，伸出手臂会触碰到那个男人的身体，柔韧厚实的皮肤和肌肉，他便动动手腕扳过Chris的肩膀把他拉进自己的怀里，拉进一个晨间黏糊糊的亲吻里。但他不想说自己正在渴望着什么，关于Chris的。

“告诉我你读了那些推文和照片，”Chris短促地笑了一声，听起来傻傻的，然后瞬间恢复了他们说话的语气，轻快又得意，却在Sebastian的耳边听上去那么低沉，饱含渴望，“然后告诉我你一点也没想我。”

Sebastian头晕目眩，一点也不知道此刻的他的男朋友是在何时、何地用这样性感得要命的声音跟自己咬耳朵。“我想Tom Bradly，超级碗比赛，什么之类的，you know，”他只好喉音含糊地打岔，不想让自己还要开工的这个早晨变得更加不可收拾，他听到血液快速流过耳膜的声响，“eh，I don’t know.”他嗯嗯啊啊了半天还是放弃了。

Chris噗嗤笑了，“你从不看football，你是个卷毛小肉球，你只会看Katy Perry。”Sebastian几乎能感觉到他湿热的呼吸涌进自己的耳廓，好像Chris正躺在他布达佩斯的床上，他的身边，Chris从身后紧搂着他，把蓄着胡子的毛茸茸的下巴搁在自己肩窝，半梦半醒的时候越过Sebastian肩膀和他一起浏览社交网页新闻，Chris的掌心就毫不羞耻地揉捏着他的胸口。他又在床单里磨蹭着翻了个身，Chris也许听到了这些动静，也许没有，“你说爱国者队的预测阵型和战术是什么？我打赌你压根不知道。”

“嘿，健身的时候听Taylor Swift的人可是你！”Sebastian沙哑地抗议，但他发出的声音那么柔软，就像是当Chris的手从胸口一点点滑向他的小腹，Chris吮吸他肩头时的舌尖。“我不是肉球，你是胡子怪兽。”他硬了，在Chris跟他blahblah出一连串橄榄球句子的时候，他的手不受控制地滑进内裤，轻微的喘息混合着小腹的热流一路从喉咙里往上涌。

“我想起一件事，”Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，然而他再也无法让自己体面地合上干渴的唇瓣，他听见昏暗的宾馆房间里自己的声音漂浮着，打着卷，一些只有Chris和他出现的画面击中他此刻的脑子，“我在你上一次在家看爱国者队比赛直播的时候给你口交。”

电话那头沉默了，而Sebastian把脸深深埋进枕头，像只待宰的羊羔一样趴着，变得更硬的阴茎隔着内裤摩擦床垫，他把干渴的喘息掐灭在唇齿间，确定那边的Chris正在崩溃。和我一样就好了，Sebastian这么想着，舔湿了手心再次套弄他在晨勃和Chris的调情下火热勃发的性器。

“卧槽啊……你，”Chris哽住了，声音低沉着发紧，“我他妈当然没忘，你简直他妈的要弄死我了。”Sebastian咧嘴笑了，然后他听见了那些可爱至极的悉悉索索的小声音，想到Chris急切地扯掉他穿得整齐无比的衣服和裤子陷进他们的床垫的样子，Chris在想要他的时候像一头紧盯猎物冲刺的雄狮，Sebastian为这个深深着迷。

“你喜欢这个，”他进一步闭紧了眼睛，手探到下面抚慰了一会儿阴茎根部，一遍遍舔着嘴唇，把耳机线的话筒叼在嘴边，他想念属于Chris的低沉的喘息，想得舌头在口水四溢的口腔里发麻，“你超喜欢，我在Tom Brady拿球达阵的时候给你来个深喉，我发誓我的喉咙把你的老二绞得比第一次我们搞时我的屁股还紧。”那些污秽下流的句子几乎是从一场春梦里满溢出来一样，无意识，模糊而炽热无比，Sebastian无法自控地哽咽了一下。

电话那头Chris倒吸一口气的动静让他有点得意地笑笑，忍不住开合的嘴唇像是要在暧昧升温的空气中寻求一个并不存在的湿吻，渴望吮吸和舔舐，Sebastian圈着自己阴茎的手指紧了紧，拇指无意识地抚过顶端敏感的一小块皮肤，快感涌起的颤栗几乎让他瞳孔涣散。

“这是战后休整的一部分？”Chris笑了一下，比冷静更有点期待的玩笑意味，“还是荣耀的战利品，国王陛下？”

Sebastian想也许Chris已经在他们的沙发上躺好了，一只手关照着自己的老二，那画面几乎点燃了他的大脑，“别再弄脏沙发，”他隐藏在黑暗中的笑容扩大了，“上礼拜我叫人来清理了两次，asshole。”

“我把你干得神志不清，两次，Babe，这不怪沙发，”Chris低低地呻吟，把话说得甜腻，“怪你他妈的在墨西哥晒得像一尊该死的雕像。”

“两次？”Sebastian咬着下唇。 

“两次。”Chris从喉咙里呻吟出声。“Fuck，你那个结实漂亮的小屁股，可惜我只能赶到那儿呆几个小时就要走了，不然在沙滩上就让你知道厉害。”

“然后他们都知道你对我做了什么……”Sebastian笑了，想象Chris的手掌包裹在身体上用力抚摸的热度，他会在那个触觉下颤抖，被浪潮一样的渴望和欲求掀翻，“……在沙滩上，为你张开双腿，让你的大家伙滑进来，哦那太他妈热了。”好像他完全知道Chris会随着他的话如何真的想象，他们不久前，在新年来临的时候，如何瞒天过海地在墨西哥海边发了疯一样黏在一起，Chris的手始终隐秘地和他的十指相扣。“That’s so damn hot.”Sebastian忍不住在自己手心里耸动腰肢操进拳头。

“想要这个，现在？”Chris低哑的喉音比他自己手心的温度更能点燃毫无止境的渴望，Sebastian点头，不顾电话那头的Chris压根无法看到他的急切，“废话，”  
然后他踢掉内裤，舔湿另一只手的手指，发出呜咽一般的回答，“这不是你打电话的目的吗？”

“我对圣克里斯托弗发誓我不是。”Chris喘息着笑，而Sebastian立刻懊恼地打断了他，“哦得了吧，圣克里斯托弗是你的人，老兄，他保佑你。”

“他也保佑你呀，Babe，保佑你现在脱掉了你的小熊内裤而我的手被你含在嘴里，”Chris甚至还能在急切的语速里保持冷静，而这边Sebastian被一连串弄得前液流了满手，“我爱你在球赛时让我的老二也塞满你的小嘴，妈的，你棒得简直无与伦比。他保佑你。”

 

“滚你的，”他根本说不出话来，吊坠链子紧贴着他发烫的脸，他的睫毛抖得像哭过，“你他妈才穿小熊内裤……你在我把你的老二吞到底的时候还他妈想看Tom Brady，Fuck you……”Sebastian咬紧牙关咒骂着又被不断的喘息声打断，沾满口水的手指在会阴处揉捏了一会儿就无法控制地滑进股缝里，感觉浑身的血液都在叫嚣着渴望而Chris的声音会是那个答案，所以他抽噎着，把两根手指推挤进后穴，另一只手紧紧攥着湿透了的老二根部。“……我会在下一次，操，下一次比赛直播的时候骑你，嘶……我，”他的手指一点点在紧致的甬道里摸索，想象他骑在Chris衣着整齐的身上把他的老二一点点埋进身体里的画面，呻吟得如泣如诉，“你会进得无与伦比地深，我他妈对圣克里斯托弗发誓我要榨干你的脑子，Chris Evans——”

“——Fuck你这个——”Chris破碎的声音被淹没在Sebastian大声到无所顾忌的呻吟和喘息里，Sebastian的三根手指撑满了他从里到外都湿透了的小屁股，他无法控制地拱起身子，分神抽出手指抹了一把流得到处都是的前液再次撞进自己渴求不已的身体，Chris的粗重的喘息是高潮来临之前最好的火焰，“——我要射了，Chris，Fuck……”Chris在沙发上咬住他肩膀粗暴地操开他的片段割裂了他所处的时空，Sebastian哽咽着，在指尖再一次擦过前列腺的同时松开另一只湿淋淋的手，高潮劈开他的脑子，他喘着气射在自己的手心里。

“操……”Sebastian听着耳机里Chris也逐渐平静的呼吸，挣扎着去摸索床头的纸巾，“……I hate Tom Brady。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”Chris在另一头爆发出再也控制不住的笑声，“别恨他，宝贝儿，给他点个赞吧，求你了。”

Sebastian只是在枕头里翻白眼，他被精液沾满的手对着空气比了个中指。

 

-END-


End file.
